jmeltonfandomcom-20200214-history
1400
Freya -Little girl from far north region (maybe just name it Farth?) comes wrapped in a huge fur jacket, and huge animal companion. Grows into striking woman who leads people by example. Group of three who get into huge antics Bjorn Snorrison- exiled fighter turned barbarian,with an extreme appreciation of huge animals and dark stout Auberon Gwynnaff- Elf monk, bald, tends to understate everything Jesa- half orc with huge personality. Huge potential for magics dealing with elemental magics and a little theoretical magics. Inspr, the child of Thrall and Jaina --Rivals are a lady dwarf ranger with a crossbow, a dude bard/rogue, and dude bard rogues warrior sister (CASSANDRA INSPR)( Harsh but poetic) Pax- indian arabesque deadly woman with scimitar and dagger Gwenhwyfar "Gwen" - Elf sorceress- Exudes supreme confidence and a deep degree of thought. Inspiration Katie McGrath. Wolf Queen of the woods personality Maive- daughter of Gwen and Garric. Has a crazy relationship with Isbaniyan elf spear warrior, which drives her father crazy Jorgen Holmquist- Standard viking knight mentality. Brother of Sven Sven Holmquist- scholar scientist ie good alter ego of Harrison Wells- working on cannon and/or musket to rival Shining tech. Brother of Jorgen. smokes a pipe. Has limited contact with Helenas org Daggart Holmquist- Son of Jorgen and Tianguoan mother, Personality wise is similar to Sven. Wields longaxe The Man with the Cane- some guy who keeps managing to influence huge world events. Offers north eastern dorrey to the northerners in exchange for keeping the dalesfolk occupied DuMar- Dickhead inquisitor who rams the Deian faith upon the Anglian and Dalesfolk throats. Commits atrocities. End fate- bloodied and tortured by Garric until finally dies. Was good man until touch of madness came on him from being caught in the gaze of an abberation ( which was being pursued by DuMar, Hrongar and Jora) Underlings include Ymiran knight (superman morality,wields stoneheaded hammer) named Hrognar Dawncaller and a dark man named Ulric "Blackheart" Reiner ( who secretly works for Helena). Hrongar works for DuMar because DuMar was once a good man, but goes bad because? Hrongar keeps seeing the good even if it isnt there. Ulric is there as a favor from Helena to the invading Briyaun (just to avoid an unnecessary bloodshed on her organization) Hrongar Dawncaller-Ymiran. Superman morality, wields stoneheaded hammer. Has an affinity with animals. Eventually tames tundra Tauroceros. Uncle to Jesa. Ulric "Blackheart" Bishop- Agent for Helena. Mike Westen/Geralt insp Longsword, big knife, many other daggers and things. Longbow. Descended from Anglian nobility( therefore a little wolfish). Orphan. Thax Athrakarakaris- Khron on Hardship. Wields bulova Lucrezia and Jora have a Darryl and Carol relationship Other group- Thesian rogue( mischevious and jolly, uses a rapier), gnome wizard ( loves constructs, gets wicked glee out of illusions), joined by somber Bjorn (who thinks Auberon and Jesa are dead) after Gauntlet rout Aluin- Isbaniyan elf warrior, deadly with a spear, hot blooded, quick. Brave, very curious about life, very happy. Love interest of Maive. Inspr Concept art solas One of the dragon riders goes evil. Evil dude. Domination, hate and tyranny personnified. Wields mace and wears full armor Human shaman/druid learns from Deian cleric and Kharashi mystic, Hopes to undo the curses on the Kharashi and the orcs. Has a orc mentor, and orc lover. BGW. Abzan inspired. Promotes endurance, community, and honor Jack Trades- Isbaniyan elf "meddler" calls himself. Jarlaxle inspiration. Past is a mystery to almost everyone Morally ambiguous dude with significant power(inspr tumblr Hades), married to beautiful wife (Inspr tumblr persephone). huge misunderstanding on how they got together, everyone thinks dude is a bad dude. Orc shaman in the north seeks the same as dude in teh desert. Serves under Jessa Argos Brightshadow-Thesian- Silver skin, blue eyes. Tiefling horns.tiefling hooves. Tiefling tail. Arrogant. Can be ruthless, but tries to be kind, and always strives to be honorable. Greatsword. Aurek- Brother of Argos is wizard. Has bronze skin., amber eyes. Inspr mage draenei. Wants to grow out beard.Studying in the nearby university. Calm and composed compared to his brother. Loves to work with jewels, and has a fascination with stars and their movements. Both live in a lithopolis centered around the study of magic.